


This Is Why Eddie Doesn't Do Halloween

by CWMaddy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin is Killer Frost, Cisco is Vibe, Cisco is the tailor of the team, Eddie Thawne Lives, F/M, Fluff, Happy happy fluff and silliness, I suck at writing romance, Light Angst, M/M, NOT Season 2 Canon Compliant, Ronnie Raymond Lives, Season 1 Finale Fix-it, They are not dead fight me, thallenfallweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWMaddy/pseuds/CWMaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The CCPD's annual Halloween party is coming up, and everyone has got an idea of what to dress up as. Except Eddie. </p><p>My contribution to Day 6 of Thallen Fall Week: This is Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why Eddie Doesn't Do Halloween

Team Flash had gathered in the cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs, confused and worried at the same time. They all had been texted in a group chat started by Cisco that it was an emergency, and that they all had to meet him at the labs ASAP. He hadn't notified them since then. 

By the time everyone had gotten there, Barry, Caitlin, Eddie, Iris, Joe, Ronnie, and Martin, Cisco was still nowhere to be seen. No one knew what the emergency was, but they were all scared that something had happened to their genius inventor friend. Caitlin sat at one of the computers, shuffling random papers in order to keep calm. Ronnie had a hand on her shoulder, while Martin stood off to the side. Eddie and Barry were holding hands, and every now and then Eddie would squeeze Barry's hand and smile at him reassuringly. Iris and Joe stood close together, Joe's arm wrapped around his daughter's shoulder in comfort. No one spoke.

Suddenly, they all heard footsteps approaching them slowly. Everyone tensed, getting into position and ready to attack whatever was coming. Surely, the owner of these footsteps had harmed Cisco, and now was coming for the rest of them. Joe and Eddie both had their hands on their guns, which were aimed at the entrance and ready to fire at a moment's notice. Ronnie and Martin merged. Caitlin was standing next to Firestorm now, whose hands were alight with flames. Caitlin's own hands were extended out in front of her, and her skin was slowly losing its healthy glow while her hair was losing color. Soon enough, her skin was a deathly white, and her hair was a glowing ivory/blonde. Her fingertips were tinted blue, and there was the familiar crackling noise of ice. 

Barry was tensed and ready to run Iris out of the line of fire, and Iris herself stood behind everyone. She felt stupid and useless because she didn't have a weapon or superpower to protect herself with. She had pepper spray in her purse, but that was about it. Plus, no one in the room would let her fight if one broke out. Everyone was ready for whoever was headed their way. They were ready to either save Cisco, or avenge him. It couldn't be determined whether or not this person Cisco had tried to warn them about had killed him yet.

Finally, the footsteps were just around the corner. And everyone heard....whistling. The tune was the theme to Star Wars. When the person turned the corner, entering the cortex, the rest of Team Flash attacked. Two guns fired, ice and flames flew through the air, and Barry picked Iris up bridal style and was about to run her out of the labs when the unexpected happened. The intruder shouted in alarm, deflecting all of the team's attacks by holding his hands up and causing the fire, ice, and bullets to bounce away from him and towards everyone else. 

"Holy Christ on a bicycle!" The intruder shouted. That intruder being.....Cisco. Wait what?

Everyone ducked, exclaiming in surprise. The wall behind them instead had to take Team Flash's fury. They all looked up at Cisco, their eyes widening. 

"Cisco?" They all asked in unison.

Cisco still had his palms facing them all, his expression surprised and a little bit scared. "Why the hell did you all just try and attack me?!" He demanded. 

They all stood up slowly, relaxing at seeing that they were in no danger. Caitlin's appearance returned to normal, Ronnie and Martin separated, and Eddie helped Barry stand up while Joe helped Iris. Both of them could get up on their own, but it was a kind gesture. 

"We thought that since you didn't reply to all of our questions about the so called 'emergency', you were hurt," Barry explained. 

"You could've been dead, Cisco. Don't scare us like that!" Caitlin scolded. 

"But it's October!" Cisco teased. 

"I'll still shoot you," Joe warned, and Cisco's smile dropped.

"Harsh," he said.

"Self defense," Eddie shrugged, happy to back up his partner. 

"Are you going to tell us what the emergency is, or not?" Ronnie asked with a roll of his eyes. 

"Right! It's not really an emergency, I just needed you all here as fast as possible because I've come up with the most amazing idea of all ideas!" Cisco announced proudly. 

"That being?" Barry urged Cisco to go on.

"We are all going to dress up as characters from the Marvel Universe this halloween!" 

Joe snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that," the rest of the team nodded in agreement. 

"You can be Nick Fury," Cisco commented, elongating the last syllable. 

Joe paused, seeming to think it over. "Go on," he finally said. 

"Dad! Do not encourage him!" Iris reprimanded, slapping her dad's arm. 

"What? I'm a sucker for badass dudes with eyepatches," Joe shrugged. 

"Don't you think we're all a little old to go trick or treating?" Ronnie pointed out. 

"Well duh! Obviously we'd be dressing up for the precinct's annual Halloween party," Cisco looked at everyone and then his face fell. "Don't tell me none of you were planning on going!" 

Everyone exchanged guilty looks with one another. "Eddie, Barry, Joe? You guys work there, and you were going to just pass up on this awesome opportunity?" They just shrugged in response. 

"None of us are really the dressing up type of person," Caitlin explained, receiving a nod from the rest of the group. 

"Well that changes now. I have everyone's outfits planned out," Cisco told them, and in return got more than a few raised eyebrows. Cisco shifted his weight from foot to foot, continuing a bit awkwardly. "Okay, well, like I said, Joe would be Nick Fury. Iris would be Storm-"

"Why do you assume that we want to be black characters? Is it because we're black as well?" Iris asked with a frown.

Cisco's eyes widened. "That's not at all why I chose them for you guys! I chose them because you guys are always talking about how they're your favorite and how you have so much in common! I can figure out something else-" Iris cut Cisco off again.

"No, it's fine. Storm is pretty awesome, after all," Iris said with a smirk. 

Cisco sighed in relief, and then continued with his idea. "Ronnie would be the Human Torch, Caitlin would be Blizzard, Professor Stein would be Doom, and Barry would be Quicksilver," 

"X-men version or Avengers version?" Barry inquired. 

"X-men version, duh!" Cisco replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"And who would you be?" Martin asked, speaking for the first time. 

"I'd be Ironman. He is a genius inventor after all," Cisco smiles cheekily. 

Caitlin looked suspicious. "Isn't Blizzard a boy?" She asked. 

"No need to be sexist, Caitlin. But yes, he is," 

"I'm not wearing a spandex suit with a number four on my chest," Ronnie dead panned. 

Cisco pouted, "Always killing my ideas, Raymond," 

"Always trying to ruin my reputation, Ramon," Ronnie retorted. 

"I'll do it," Iris said with a shrug. 

"Why the hell not?" came Joe's sighing voice next. 

"I've got nothing better to do," Barry said. 

"I'm suppose I'm game if you all are," Martin commented then.

"Caitlin, are you actually going to do this?" Ronnie asked skeptically. 

"If it means getting to see you in a tight full-body suit, then absolutely," Caitlin smirked. 

Ronnie sighed defeatedly. "Fine. I guess I'm being forced into it," he agreed finally, although a light smile was playing on his lips. 

Cisco's face lit up. "Yes! We are gonna be the best dressed there!" 

Everyone was amused by Cisco's antics, although his enthusiasm was nothing new. Team Flash was about to go their separate ways when Eddie spoke up. 

"Wait. Who am I supposed to be?" He asked. That stopped everyone in their tracks. None of them had even realized that he hadn't been mentioned during Cisco's whole Marvel characters fantasy. 

Cisco tugged on a strand of his hair guiltily. "Right....." He trailed off. "I knew I forgot something," 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, the team entered S.T.A.R. Labs to find eight mannequins in the center of the cortex, but only seven costumes were being displayed. The eighth mannequin was bare, and everyone knew that it was Eddie's. 

"Still haven't thought of anything yet?" Eddie asked with a sigh, though he knew the answer already. 

"I'm sorry man, my mind just runs a blank! I mean, you don't have powers that could relate to anyone, and your characteristics don't match anyone that I can think of," Cisco replied, looking genuinely upset. 

"I'll have to say though, Cisco. These costumes look pretty sweet!" Iris commented, slowly circling around the mannequin wearing her Storm costume. 

Cisco smiled proudly. "Thank you, Iris," 

"Did you buy the outfits, because I've never seen any costume that you can just buy at a Party City look so realistic," Barry said. 

"Yeah, my suit doesn't look like some normal cheap spandex, and your iron man suit looks like it's made out of real metal," Ronnie stated in slight awe. 

"I made everything but the wigs and Barry's goggles. My suit is made out of a thin type of steel, as is Professor Stein's Doom mask. They are both complete with a cooling system imbedded in the metal, so we won't overheat," Cisco said. "Also, Ronnie, I knew you were going to be uncomfortable with wearing spandex. So, I decided to make your costume with the same material I used to make Barry's Flash suit. It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer, and is intense temperature and abrasion resistant. You know, just in case you have to become Firestorm for some reason," 

"Does your suit have rocket boosters?" Caitlin inquired. 

"No, if I put those in then I'd never take it off. Screw having visions and such, I'd be a better Iron Man remake than Ray ever was!" At the shocked expressions he got, Cisco continued speaking, "What? Ray even told me that's where he got the idea from!" 

The team just chuckled, and Joe asked, "So you handmade all of these?"

Cisco nodded. "I started working on them about a month ago, because I was going to convince you all one way or another to wear them. I finished them last night though," he said. 

"How did you get our measurements, exactly?" Martin asked. 

"I had a vision last month that I would measure you all one by one two days before the party, and that I wouldn't have the costumes done on time. So, I decided to make sure that didn't happen by starting to work on the suits early so I wouldn't even have to measure you!" Cisco explained happily.

"When is the party?" Iris asked. 

"In three days. Which means we have three days to find out who Eddie can be for his costume. Like I said, I'm drawing a blank, so if any ideas pop up, feel free to come forth!" Cisco said. 

It was at that moment when Eddie and Joe both got phone calls about a car chase between the police and a criminal who had stolen a bus full of kids. So, Eddie and Joe were off, and the rest of Team Flash got to work, leaving the costume situation to be visited another time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Eddie and Barry sat in their apartment, eating pizza Barry had gotten all the way from Coast City. Speed had its advantages after all. Eddie hadn't said a word since they had started eating, and he was still on his first slice. Now, Barry ate faster than a normal human, but even he knew that something was wrong if Eddie hadn't finished his first piece of pizza yet. 

"What's wrong?" He asked his boyfriend, whose eyebrows were furrowed in thought. 

Snapping out of it, Eddie looked at Barry. "What? Huh? Nothing," he replied. 

"Are you sure? You seem to have something on your mind that's bothering you. Did something happen at work that I missed?" Barry asked, his voice laced with concern. 

Eddie fiddled with his watch and said, "It's childish, unimportant. Doesn't matter," 

Barry sighed, put down his fourth slice of pizza, and went over to his boyfriend. He took Eddie's hands, and sat down on the floor right next to Eddie's chair. He watched Eddie with pleading eyes, but Eddie refused to meet them. 

"Hey, look at me. Please," Barry begged in a whisper. "Nothing is too childish or unimportant if it's bothering you that much. I won't laugh, just tell me," 

Eddie looked at his boyfriend miserably, and rolled his eyes in defeat. "It's just, the costume party. Cisco has literally ideas for who everyone should be because they either share a power or a personality trait. Am I that boring that literally no one in the Marvel Universe relates enough to me for me to dress up as them?" Eddie took a breath, then chuckled dryly. "I sound like a child. Like I said, it doesn't matter,"

Barry shook his head rapidly. "No, no! Of course it matters. If it's making you upset, then it's making me upset," he assured. 

"Do you have any ideas for who I could be?" Eddie asked hopefully, and Barry cracked a small smile at Eddie's adorable antics. But then he frowned apologetically, and shook his head. 

"That's what I thought," Eddie replied with a sigh. He pulled his hands away from Barry's, and pushed his plate away so he could rest his arms and head on the table. 

Barry stood up, and using his speed, forced Eddie to sit next to him on the couch. Before Eddie could process anything, he was lying on the sofa, his head in Barry's lap while Barry carded his fingers through Eddie's hair. 

"Maybe you're just so unique that no Marvel character can relate to you," Barry offered. 

Eddie scoffed. "You sound like my mother when I was in middle school," he said, then mocked his mom in a high pitched voice: "You're not a loser, you're just so unique that no one is good enough to be friends with you," 

"Is that was this is about? This whole situation reminds you of having no friends?" Barry inquired. 

"No! That's not it at all!" Eddie snapped, sitting up and glaring at his boyfriend. "I just don't understand what's so wrong with me that I can't relate to anyone enough to be them for Halloween!" 

Barry smiled sympathetically, choosing not to comment on Eddie's eyes tearing up. He had a feeling it wouldn't make Eddie feel any better. Barry knew how Eddie hated showing any weakness, and this would definitely count as a weakness in his boyfriend's book. 

"There's nothing wrong with you, darling. Believe me, you are absolutely perfect," Barry cradled Eddie's face with one hand. "Think of this as not of being boring or not relatable, but as being so original and cool that no Marvel character can even get close to being as amazing as you are. Because that's how I see it," 

Eddie smiled softly, but still didn't seem convinced. "Tell you what," Barry started. "I won't dress up at the party, that way we can go together and be ourselves," 

Eddie shook his head. "Absolutely not. I couldn't ask you to do that, Cisco already made your costume! And I saw the way your eyes lit up at the sight of it. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I smothered that happiness inside of you?" Eddie replied. 

"Fine. Then what do you want me to do to make you feel better?" Barry asked softly. 

Eddie looked into his boyfriend's eyes, and his words held so much truth to them when he replied, "Go to the party with me. Go in your costume, enjoy yourself, and I'll enjoy myself too,"

Barry smiles brightly, and pulled Eddie in for a loving kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The day before the party came, and Cisco ran in announcing that Eddie was to be Phil Coulson because they both died heroes and came back to life. Cisco apologized for taking so long to think of it, and Eddie chuckled saying it was fine. In the end, he and his boyfriend shared a knowing smile, knowing that the costume party would've been great even if Eddie didn't have a costume.

And Cisco was right, of course. They were all the best dressed.


End file.
